Shira Teresa
This is a tribute made up by Pippycat, who won the first Hunger Games (I would get a link but aint nobody got time fo dat) Shira Name: Shira Teresa Gender: Female District: 3 (5, 6) Age: 15 Height: 5'11 (lol idk) Appearance: Shira is a very beautiful girl (and sadly the lunaii doesn't do her much justice, so look at the RL pic). Shira has long, wavy blond hair with a small layer of light brown underneath all that blondness. She has deep, sea-blue eyes and is usually wearing a golden necklace. She is of average height. Personality: Shira is very antisocial, the kind of girl that is nice and caring but you never know, because she always keeps hidden. She keeps to herself and acts like she doesn't care about a lot of things, often lashing out, and getting angry easily. She acts this way, but really deep down she is nice and caring, and just wants to be loved. She never had a mother or father that really loved her, or anyone that she could go and tell her secrets to if she needed. She tries not to let people know her, because she's scared that they will think she is too "dfferent" since she isn't straight, she is actually lesbian. She's easy to anger, and has a short attention span, often getting bored, but oddly interested in weird, random things. Weapons: Shira always felt eager to pick up a weapon for some reason, and she always felt like the bow and arrow would fit her best. If she needed another weapon, though, she would probably choose throwing knives, or if needed, a close-up weapon like a mace. Strengths: Shira is very manipulative, as she will eavesdrop on people and learn more about them that way, even though she isn't trying to be creepy. She is also kind of strong even though she doesn't look like it, and has a high pain tolerance, shrugging off a large cut like it's a papercut. Weaknesses: From spacing out and not listening at school, she isn't very smart. She is also very clumsy, and isn't the best at hand-to-hand combat, or any up-close combat, really. Fear: Being unloved by anyone. Not always in the "lovey-lovey" way, but also in a friend way. She may not act like it, but she really just wants friends and family and people who love her and accept her for who she is. Token: A golden necklace that her friend gave her. Backstory (Emotional and all that crap, I just copy-pasted from THGRP wiki okay?) Shira always kept to herself, and never really wanted to be around other people. At first, she wanted to work with electronics and such, since she came from the elctronics district. But not paying attention in school and getting bad grades, she wasn't very good with that sort of thing. She never had parents, she lived with other kids where they all waited to get adopted. But she never did. She watched as some kids left with new families, and others got to the age of eighteen and were kicked out for being "too old". When she was thirteen, she didn't have any friends, because they had all been adopted by loving families. And one of them went into the Hunger Games, never coming out. Shira was scared to get Reaped, because she didn't want to die. She soon made friends with a new girl who came. She was crying on her first day because her mom had died in a house fire, and her dad couldn't pay to take care of her anymore, so he had to get rid of her. Shira made friends with her, and the two became best friends quickly. For once, Shira had someone she could talk to, laugh with, and tell her horrible jokes to. But Shira also felt something else stirring inside of her: love. She hated to accept it, but she wasn't straight. While all the other girls obsessed over boys, she felt nothing special for the boys. She was different. She confessed that she wasn't straight to her friend, who just blushed. What Shira didn't know was that the girl had a big mouth, and soon the whole place knew that Shira was different. She hated it. Everyone was whispering about her because she was different, and now people hated her. She hated being unaccepted, and one day, a group of more "popular" girls crowded around her and asked her who she loved. Shira just began to cry, and she packed up that night and ran away. She heard someone running after her, and turned to see her friend. "Don't follow me." She said. "But Shira you can't go. I don't care if you're different. We're still friends." But Shira felt so guilty for everything, even though she really had no control over who she was. She ran away, and the next Reaping, it was her name that was called. She had hoped someone would volunteer, even though she knew she wanted to go. She didn't want to stay in District 3 as an outcast. The First Hunger Games Shira got the highest score in her hunger games, and was alone for most of the Games, up until the feast. She survived on her own before teaming up with Fawn Rose(7) and Savannah Darnell(9), when they worked together to get supplies at the feast. Savannah was killed at the feast. Later, tributes were put into 1-on-1 matches, where Fawn died to another tribute. Shira won her 1-on-1 match against Mallory Percistence, and was crowned victor. As Victor (I made this all up) Having no living family, Shira lives on her own in the victor's village. After she came back to District 3, being one of the most unlikely tributes to ever return, she was considered a hero. She made friends again and had a happy life from then on, when nobody saw her as an outcast and saw her for who she really was. Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Females Category:15 Year Olds Category:15 year olds Category:Tributes from District 3 Category:District 3 Category:Victors Category:Mentors Category:Pippycat's Tributes